gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Sanya
''Appearance'' She can be in many different forms, but her normal and most used/common appearance is an extremely tall, thin, and beautiful woman with long light blue hair that goes a bit below her waist, straight at first then it slightly becomes a bit wavy at the last few inches; she has long bangs that drape/frames the sides of her face. Her pale—maybe almost white, it’s slightly hard to tell—skin is extremely smooth and without blemish or scarring. Her eyes are a light glow of pale cyan with silver pupils and white flecks in her irises. She has a slightly thin and long face structure with high cheekbones, a slightly pointed chin, and a high bridge on her nose. Her attire is a long flowy and silky looking white and pale white blue dress that reaches to the ground, with the sleeves long like a medieval dress; the top is slightly V-neck with silver outlining at the collar, mid-upper sleeve, waist, and edges of her sleeves and the bottom of her dress. Attached to the back of her dress is a long veil-like “cape” with silver specks scattered across it {pretty much like Elsa’s cape from Frozen}. Under her dress, she wears silver sandals though it doesn’t seem like sandals at all as it seems to just be straps around her feet and up her legs while she goes barefoot. Even if she would change her appearance, her hair color and eyes usually stay the same. She is always seen with a white-blue glow/aura around her, being brighter when in daylight. She can dim her glow or make it disappear though. And most of the times she has these small silver or white specks or marble-sized orbs of light around her, some flashing images and other just acting as light and might even change color a bit to a light pale color. ''Personality'' Sanya has a gentle and yet, distant personality that can also seem a bit mysterious. Because she rarely interacts with others in true form and not through dreams, she doesn’t quite know how to act and just has this blank, tired, or unsure expression and almost always avoiding eye contact when someone is talking to her. She is gentle and loves animals and children, seeing them as a joy to her. She hates violence and conflict, though she stays away or doesn’t get involved as much as possible. She cares for others deeply and though she may not know them, she’ll try to see if she can comfort them the best way she can through dreams or rarely…in person. But if she feels as if she can’t do anything to help, she’ll be upset and hide within herself, resulting with this part….. Though she has her gentle and caring side, she also has a side that she hates, and that’s the side which would make the nightmares. If she gets a bit too upset about something, this side will overpower the other and she’ll be serious, not seemingly caring and will torment those she thinks will need the punishment. This side comes out when no one is around and during the time she’s making the majority of dreams. She’ll think that whoever deserved the nightmare, will not get any comfort from her, but once she’s back to her normal {caring} side of her personality, she will try to fix or make up for her mistake. {More needs to be elaborated} ''Powers/Abilities'' Her powers for dreams are creating dreams of any type, which also include nightmares though she hates using the latter and actually does not create nightmares a lot. Not only can she create dreams, but also make them disappear, in result, you see nothing but blackness when you sleep instead of dreams. She can also enter a dream as someone/something or just appear if someone was having trouble sleeping. This is mostly used on nightmares but also how her song powers come into play as well. If someone is having a bad dream/nightmare, after talking a bit with the person having the dream {inside their dream of course} or she doesn’t talk to them at all, she starts to sing to help soothe their feelings or uses her voice just by talking and manages to calm the being dreaming down. Also, she can use her singing as a hypnotic power to take down her enemies or acts kind of like a tranquilizer for those in pain. Her song(s)/voice can also cause harmony or disharmony around her. Her healing powers can automatically heal herself when she’s injured though after a while, she’ll grow fatigue. Besides that, she can normally heal someone though it slowly drains her energy, depending on how much pain/injuries the being has. {A lot of work in progress and elaboration} ''Backstory'' She has been around since the beginning of the world, spreading harmony—and disharmony—across the land and dreams all around. She has stayed away from society for pretty much the entirety of her life, staying in the skies of her realm and watching the land below. {Major work in progress} ''Story'' WiP ''Relationships'' ''Morning Glory Nakano'' WiP ''Trivia'' WiP ''Gallery'' Feel free to add. Category:Deity Category:Goddess Category:Female Category:OC Category:Work in progress